Lessons Learned
by TakersSoulMate
Summary: Jenna is the divorced mother of two young men trying to make it in the wrestling business. What happens when she catches the eye of one of their mentors? Will she find love along their journey, or will it only end in heartache for everyone. Undertaker/OC, also featuring Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold and several other WWF/WWE stars
1. Chapter 1

Lessons Learned

Jenna wiped the sleep from her eyes as the early morning Texas sun beat through her window into her bedroom, bathing everything in light. She slowly made her way out of bed and donned her thinning and slightly holey bath robe before walking out onto her front porch to enjoy the sunshine. She always loved the way the morning sun gently warmed her skin, knowing that by noon it would be sweltering, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She had always lived in Texas, and as far as she was concerned she always would. That was one of the main breaking points in her marriage. He ex husband had wanted to move to California to chase his dreams of being a musician, which she was fine with, but had wanted him to wait just one year for their youngest son to finish his Senior year in high school. He had refused to wait, which resulted in him being served his walking papers. She refused to live with someone who didn't put their children first. That had been three years ago, now. It was hard for her to imagine that it'd been so long.

As she sat in the old rocking chair on her front porch, she began reminiscing about the past and wondering if she had made the right decision. He boys had seemed to understand and be fine with it, not blaming either parent, just chalking it up to the way things worked out sometimes. Her two sons were very level headed and amazingly understanding. She couldn't believe that her babies were now 21 and 22 years old. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she was lost in thought of them both as babies, taking their first steps, their first words, even their first T-ball games. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice the screen door behind her open and shut, or a tall muscular frame sit in the chair next to her. "Hey Mom, I brought you a cup of coffee. I figured you could use it." She was snapped out of her reverie as she heard the sound of her oldest son's voice. "Thank you, Carlin. You've always looked out for me sweetie" She said as she reached over and gently ruffled his hair. "I didn't expect you boys home until this afternoon. Where's your brother?" Carlin just grinned that crooked grin of his and looked back at his mother, "Well Mom we came in late last night and didn't want to wake you up. We figured we would take you shopping before the meeting with our instructors tonight, and Jason should be coming out shortly. He was in the shower when I came out." Jenna just stared back out at the rising sun. She had completely forgotten about the meeting that evening with her sons' instructors. Both of her sons had graduated high school and gone straight into a wrestling academy in San Antonio that was run by none other that The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. She was beyond nervous about meeting the man, but even more nervous about what he'd have to say on her sons' progress in his academy. She had gone to a few of their matches when they would perform in small venues around the town, usually too busy with work to make the trip from Bandera to San Antonio too often. She was a novelist and whenever the muse beckoned her to write, she could not ignore it. Currently the muse had gone into hiding in some deep dark place, never to be heard form again. She had a deadline to meet, and no inspiration what so ever.

Standing up slowly she put all of that to the back of her mind. Her main focus today was her sons. She just wanted to make the best impression she could as not to embarrass them or hurt their chances at the academy. Just as she was about to make her way out the door, her youngest son, Jason made his way out the door, took the coffee cup from her hand and drained it in one gulp. "Thanks Mom I needed that." Jenna just laughed as she took in the sight of her two sons. They were both tall, strongly built boys, men now she corrected herself. Both of them stood over 6 ft tall, Jason just slightly taller than his older brother. Carlin stood at 6 ft 4 and 285 pounds of pure muscle, where as Jason stood at 6 ft 6 300 pounds of muscle. She couldn't believe how fast they had grown from cute little boys into handsome young men. Both grinning at their mother with their mischievous grins and twinkling eyes, Carlin's were a deep chocolate brown and Jason's were a sparkling Jade green. Both of her sons and full heads of sandy brown hair, with hints of red. Where they got the hair color from she still wondered, as her and her ex both had dark brown almost black hair. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and went over to wrap her arms around her two sons, " I love you boys. Now let me go get a shower so we can get to shopping before it gets too late. Don't want to be late tonight, now do we?" Jason and Carlin both rolled their eyes and groaned as their mother walked back into the house. "Mom! It's only 9 in the morning! We have 10 hours before we have to be there. Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself." Carlin just chuckled as he heard his mothers reply from inside the house, "It's better to be an hour early than to be 10 minutes late." The boys both went back into the house to get dressed and ready for the day, leaving Jenna to get herself ready. They were both looking forward to spending time with their mother, as they hadn't been able to see her much in the last 2 years. They had both had a long talk on the drive to their mother's house, both deciding that it was high time that their mother started dating again. It had been almost 3 ½ years since her and their father had gotten divorced, and she hadn't been on one single date, always making excuses as to why she was too busy. Well they weren't going to let her out of this one, with the help of their instructor, Shawn, they had a plan all worked out. Now they just had to make sure that mother was dressed to kill and kept that beautiful smile on her face.

While the boys conspired with Shawn via phone, Jenna was upstairs getting ready to go out shopping. It had been forever since she had gone shopping for anything for herself. She never bought anything unless she absolutely needed it, knowing her two sons could use things far more than she could. Whenever she shopped it was for her sons, new shirts, new appliances for their apartment, even the odd little trinket that she thought they would like, but never anything for herself, other than a chocolate bar every now and then. The boys had both stressed to her today, and the shopping was about HER, not them. They wanted her to pamper herself, from clothes, to shoes and even a make over if she wanted it. They were saying it was her early mother's day present, but she had a feeling they had something up her sleeve. Her mind continued to wander as she stepped into the steaming shower. She was so nervous about this evening that she almost can canceled several times, but she knew that would break her heart. She would do anything for her two sons, therefore she was going to suck it up and go with it. She just couldn't believe that she was going to be meeting THE Shawn Michaels this evening, she had had a crush on that man since she was 14 years old, and to be honest, she STILL had a slight crush on him. After all, who wouldn't with those twinkling eyes and that gorgeous smile. She had always been a fan of wrestling and had been ecstatic when both of her sons had decided to get into the business.

Twenty minutes later, with her body cleaned and dried and her mind finally cleared she walked to her kitchen dressed in pair of tight light blue jeans and Harley Davidson tank top, with her long wavy hair tied into a low tail. She even had to admit, that for a 40 year old woman, she looked pretty damn good. She was a petite woman, about 5 ft tall and not overly heavy but not skinny either. Her best friends Krysta and Greg always said she wasn't chunky, she was curvacious. She usually disagreed with them, but looking in the hall mirror, she started to see what they saw. For once she wasn't ashamed of what looked back at her, "Maybe today will be a good day after all," She thought to herself. She walked down the hall into her kitchen, greeted by the sight of Carlin flipping pancakes and Jason taking hot bacon out of the pan. She smiled, knowing she was lucky they hadn't burned the house down. Her sons could barely boil water without burning it. She sat at the kitchen table, drinking another cup of coffee and watched her two sons move around the kitchen, as gracefully as two bulls in a china cabinet. They definitely got their clumsiness from her. Fifteen minutes and 3 broken dishes later, they all sat down to eat their breakfast before heading out. Jenna was silent and contemplating the day, as both boys exchanged covert glances, knowing what they had in store for their mother later that day.

Later that afternoon found all three of them in the local mall, the boys rather exasperated with their mother, as she had been to almost every store and still had not found anything that she thought would fit the evening. The boys had both found their outfits for the evening within thirty minutes of being in the mall, and after 2 hours of going from store to store with their mother, they were starting to get exhausted. "Mom, how long is thing going to take? It's not prom or any shit like that! It's just dinner in a damn pub! Pick something and let's go!" Jason huffed as his mother made her way to yet another store. "Jason Michael Farrell watch your mouth! I will be done as soon as I find the right outfit. I don't want to embarrass y'all or myself in front of Mr. Michaels tonight. So you just hush and go get us a drink from the food court. Hopefully by the time you get back, I'll be ready to go." She snapped as she walked into about the 30th store, sighing as her son stomped off down the mall, headed for the food court. She was beginning to lose hope that she would find anything she liked, when finally she spotted a pair of slim fitting black slacks, with a chain belt around the waist. She quickly grabbed a pair of the pants in her size, and began searching for a shirt that would fit with the pants perfectly. She began digging through the racks when she her Carlin call out to her, "Mom, I found it! I found the perfect shirt!" She began walking over towards him and was nearly knocked over as he barreled around the corner. In one hand he held a pink and black satin shirt, and in the other he held a cropped black leather jacket. "Here Mom, this with those pants will make the perfect look for you. You'll look amazing and have all the guys after you" He said with a wink. She gently smacked him on his arm and took the shirt and jacket from him, going to the dressing room to try it all on. Once she had the outfit on she slowly turned to look in the full length mirror and had to admit, it did fit her perfectly. It was classy yet still fit her personality. It was a mix between classy and rebellious and she loved it. She quickly changed back into her tank top and jean, and exited the dressing room to pay. They then left the store, Jenna dragging Carlin to the western wear store next door for a pair of boots to go with her outfit. She never wore anything but boots, except the occasional pair of flip flops. As they were entering the shop, Jason walked up, arms loaded with drinks and snacks for them all, his eyes bright as he noticed the bags in his brothers hands, "Mom, FINALLY! You found something! Hell has frozen over!" Jenna glared at him over her shoulder, still walking into the store, "Yes Jason Michael! I Did find something, and you have been warned for the last time, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" She walked away into the store, leaving Jason standing there with his mouth agape and eyes wide. He simply shut his mouth and walked into the store, knowing better than to push his mother any further or keep her from her one obsession, boots.

Jenna walked the isles of the boot store, absentmindedly, wondering if she should go with a western boot, or more of a dress boot, when suddenly she bumped into something very firm and very warm. She slowly looked up, her head bent all the way up to meet the face of the wall, no, person she bumped into. She immediately blushed apologizing, "I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She immediately averted her eyes from his sunglasses shielded eyes. The man chuckled softly, looking down at this petite beauty, and petite was putting it mildly. If he had to guess, he would put her at maybe 5 feet tall, practically tiny compared to his almost 6 ft 10 inch frame. "No problem, Darlin'. No harm done." He then glanced at the two pairs of boots in her hands, one black and dark pink wingtipped boots with a pointed western toe. The other was a deep mahogany with cream accents. He pointed at the black and pink boots, "I'd go with the black ones, Darlin'. They suit ya." He then tipped his sunglasses at her slightly and turned to walk away.

The man then walked out of the western store with his purchases, still chuckling softly. He couldn't get the thoughts of that woman out of his head. He also wondered who she was, as he recognized the two young men with her as student's of Shawn Michaels. He'd have to ask his friend when he saw him again.

Jenna just stood there, staring after him. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place him. His tall well built frame, and long red hair tied into a braid, she knew that she knew him from somewhere but just couldn't figure it out. She shook those thoughts from her head and simply walked out of the store to join her sons. They both watched her silently as they all walked out to the car, both wondering if she had any idea who she had literally just bumped into. Carlin looked over at Jason and just shrugged, squeezing into his mother's tiny Chevy Cobalt. She made enough money to have a better car, but refused to blow it on things that weren't needed as far as she was concerned. They made the ride home in silence, all wondering how that evening was going to play out.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Two~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to fly by for Jenna and soon found her in her upstairs bathroom beginning to get ready for the dinner meeting that night. She had 30 minutes left before they had to leave and had already done her makeup, soft pink eyeshadow with shimmering black eyeliner framing her eyes, with light a deep pink lipstick. She had to admit to herself that she didn't look half bad. Her best friend Krysta was currently chattering a mile a minute while fixing Jenna's hair into soft curls that framed her face. "Jenner, sweetie, why are you so worried about tonight? It's just a business dinner, more or less. Plus, you look amazing!" Krysta excitedly continued to chatter as she put the last few curls in Jenna's rich brown hair. "Jenner, I love you, but you need to loosen up and find yourself a man. Go have fun!" Jenna just stared back at Krysta through the mirror, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "Krysta! You know I hate that nickname, and I don't need a man to make me happy. I actually prefer not having one! But I will go out and have fun, after all, I'm not dressed up for nothin'" Jenna said with a smirk. No matter how irritating Krysta could be sometimes, she always seemed to make Jenna smile. Jenna felt much more confident about the evening as she looked back into the mirror at Krysta's finished project. She was absolutely stunned by the result. She looked like a completely different person. At that moment, Jenna made a promise to herself, to let lose and have fun. She deserved it after all. Taking one last glance at her reflection, she made her way into the kitchen to join her boys, Krysta right behind her. Jenna grabbed her purse on her way downstairs, urging the butterflies in her stomach to be still. As she approached the kitchen she could here Jason and Carlin whispering animatedly about something that she couldn't quite make out. They both went silent as she entered the room. "Weird," She thought,"They must be up to something." She silently went to the refrigerator and took out a Dr. Pepper, popping the top and draining have of it in just a few sips. "So boys, what are y'all up to?" She asked innocently. Both boys stared at her wide eyed. Carlin was the first to speak, his voice and words not betraying the anxiety he felt at being cornered obviously by his mother, "Nothing Ma. We were just talking about a couple girls we met last week. Nothing important." He gave his mother his sweetest smile, hoping she couldn't tell he was lying. He hated lying to his mother, but if their plan went well, it would be for her own good. He and Jason both knew it was well past time for her to do something for herself and have someone look after her for a change. Jenna still didn't believe them. She knew something was up, but refused to make a big deal out of it. "I'll figure it out eventually," she thought to herself. As she finished off her Dr. Pepper, both boys stood up, brushing fuzz and dust off of their dress pants and stood up for their mother's inspection, knowing she would not let them out of the house until she knew they looked presentable. Jason was dressed in a dark blue and gray pinstriped shirt, with dark gray slacks and a pair of black cowboy boots, his hair spiked into a messy mohawk. Carlin wore a pale green dress shirt with black slacks and a pair of black converse, his hair neatly brushed back behind his ears, a few strands hanging over his eyes. She took in the sight of her two handsome sons, nodding slightly to give her approval, proud tears shining in her eyes. Her boys had definitely grown up into wonderful men.

Jason and Carlin each took their mothers hands and looped them through their arms, walking towards the door, one on either side of her. As they approached the door, they noticed Krysta stating there with a camera in her hands, "Okay guys, I've got to have proof of y'all actually dressed up." She said with a huge smile. The boys and Jenna stood smiling widely, arm in arm as Krysta took picture after picture. Finally deciding she had enough shots, she let them go with a pat on the back and whispered encouragement to her friend, "I love ya girl. Now, go out and have fun." Jenna just winked at Krysta as they walked out the door and climbed into Jason's truck. Jenna suddenly began to get nervous all over again and tried to think of excuses to get out of the evening, but couldn't think of a single thing. The distress must have shown clearly on her face, because Jason looked at her slightly out of the corner of his eye and place his hand gently over hers, "Mom, it will be fine. It's just a business dinner. Just you, me, Carlin, Shawn and his wife, and I think Shawn invited a few friends. It's nothing big Mom, only a little pub. You'll be fine." He said, gently patting her hand, "Just loosen up Mom. It'll be fine." She just smiled and squeezed his hand a little. No matter what was going on, that boy could always calm her down. "Thanks Jason, I needed that." They made the rest of the ride quietly, the silence only broken by their occasional singing along to the radio. They chatted, laughed and sang for the whole hour it took to get to San Antonio. As they got closer and closer, Jenna's nerves flared back up. As they pulled into the parking lot near The River Walk, she thought her heart was going to explode from anxiety.

They walked arm in arm down the River Walk, to Dirty Nelly's, a small Irish pub set in a small brick building with a black and green clover leaf sign above the door. Jenna stopped right outside the door, squeezing her sons' hands and trying to get control of her nerves. She honestly couldn't understand why she was so nervous, but she felt like she was going to pass out any second. With matching reassuring smiles, Jason and Carlin both walked their mother to the door of the pub, opening it and leading her through. As they walked into the darkened pub, the lilting sound of an Irish song flowed from the piano in the corner, as patrons milled about listening to the music, chatting and enjoying the food. Jenna immediately felt a smile cross her lips at the authentic Irish atmosphere exhibited in the tiny little pub. It made her feel right at home, and miss her grandparents and their tales of old Ireland. They stood at the door, looking around the crowded pub trying to find Shawn and his wife. Jenna, being as short as she was, didn't have much of a chance of spotting the couple, but the boys seemed to find them easily enough, leading her over to a large round table in a darkened corner. As they approached, Shawn stood up smiling brightly and extended his hand to the boys and Jenna, "Hey there boys! Glad y'all made it", he said as he shook each young man's hand and punched them playfully in the shoulders. Then Shawn caught a faint movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to find a beautiful, petite brown haired woman standing there in front of him, "Howdy there Honey, You must be the boys' mama, Jenna. It's great to meet you, finally. I've hear a lot of great things about you." Shawn sat back down as Jenna, Carlin and Jason all took seats across from him and the beautiful woman to his right whom he had introduced as his wife Rebecca, leaving two empty seats, one on either side of Jenna. Jenna had an odd feeling about the seating arrangement, but let it pass. It was probably just her nerves getting the best of her. She simply smiled back at the couple across from her and took a sip of the water in front of her, "So Mr. Michaels, is this the wrestling equivalent of the boys' being sent to the principle's office, or maybe a student/teacher conference?" She asked with a smirk. Shawn just shook his head with a chuckle, "Please, Call me Shawn. And no, it's nothing like that. They aren't in trouble or anything like that. It's quite the opposite really. They are doing quite well, even beyond my ability to teach. That's why we are having this little, meeting." He said with a wave of his hands. "Rebecca and I have been talking, and think that due to their size, the boys would both do well with a little different direction. I can teach them the basics and the high flying moves, but as far as all out strength based moves, I'm not the best for that. So, I've asked a few friends of mine to join us tonight. They should be here shortly."

Jenna sipped her water nervously as the waitress came to take their drink orders, wondering just who his friends were. The waitress smiled and flirted with Carson and Jason as they both ordered Dr Peppers and then turned her attention to Shawn and Rebecca as they both ordered sweet teas. Then the waitress turned to Jenna with a wide smile, "And for you Ma'am? Could I offer you a glass of wine, maybe?" Jenna just shook her head and answered without looking up, "No sweetie, no wine for me. What beer do you have on tap?" She asked with a grin. "Damn, now that's my kind of woman." Jenna heard the deep rumbling voice come from behind here and turned around to see who it was, finding herself once again looking up into beautiful green eyes. It was the man from the store, the one with that dazzling smile, she thought to herself. She just sat there staring at him, knowing she looked like fish gulping for air, but she just couldn't find anything to say. Jason leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Mom, you're going to catch flies. Close your mouth please. You can drool later." Shawn chuckled and stood up shaking the mans hand. "Jason, Carlin, this is my friend, Mark, the one I was talking to you about." He said as he gestured for Mark to sit between him and Jenna, "And Mark, this lovely lady here is their mother, Jenna. Jenna this is Mark Calaway, also know as" Before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud ruckus near the front entrance of the pub and they all turned to see a tall bald man with piercing blue eyes making his way towards him. "Taker, hot damn it's been a while, son" The bald man said as he approached the table and clapped Mark on the back. Jenn sat there with a dazed expression on her face as it finally struck her, these two men were none other than The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized Mark sooner, after all she'd always been a big fan of The Undertaker. As both men took their seats, Jenna looked at Shawn and her sons, not believing that she was really sitting at a table with her three favorite wrestlers of all time. The boys and Shawn just shrugged their shoulders and grinned at her. "Excuse me!" came an irritated voice from next to their table. They looked over to see that the waitress was still standing there and was not happy about being made to wait. "I'm sorry there, Darlin'. Didn't mean to make ya wait so long" Mark said with a wink. "Me and the little lady here will have a Bud please, draft." She took down their drink order then looked at Steve, her smile growing brighter as she recognized him. "And you, sweet thing?" She asked with a sugary sweet voice, "I'll have the same, Sweetheart." She then turned and went to get their drinks. The men and Rebecca resumed their conversation about Jason and Carlin's wrestling careers as they waited for their drinks. Jenna, sat there listening and trying to take everything in, but she was having hell concentrating with that gorgeous green eyed man sitting next to her. "It's nice to see you again, Darlin'" Mark whispered in her ear, not thinking anyone else could hear him. Jenna blushed sweetly at him, "You too, Mark." She said shyly, her eyes never leaving the napkin on the table in front of her. The feeling of Mark being so close to her, and his breath on her neck and ear were driving her nuts. She slightly shifted away from him and looked up to meet the twinkling eyes of both Rebecca and Shawn. "So, you two know each other?" Rebecca asked as the waitress came back with their drinks. Just in time, Jenna thought to herself, as she took her beer from the waitress, thanking her before draining half the glass in one long swallow. "Well, not really. We kinda bumped into each other today. By the way, Darlin, Glad to see you took my advice on the boots. They look great with the outfit." Jenna blushed and looked at him to see his eyes dancing with amusement. "Now is that right. Well, Hell! Mark! You always get the pretty ones." Steve said, playfully punching Mark in the arm. Everyone busted out laughing including Jenna. From that moment the dinner went really well, everyone had relaxed, even Jenna. She even participated in the conversation, agreeing that her sons could benefit from being coached by not only Shawn, but also Steve and Mark as it would give them diversity, and teach them moves that were more appropriate to their size.

After two hours eating, laughing, and talking about just about everything from wrestling to kids and stories of their younger years, they finally paid their tab and made their way out of the pub. "So ladies, where to next?" Shawn asked, all but skipping around the group as they stood out in the warm Texas night air, people passing by them, not seeming to notice that they were standing only feet from 3 celebrities. Rebecca and Jenna looked at each other with matching smirks, "Dancing!" They both exclaimed them linked arms, winking at them men and laughing at the grimaces that crossed their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna and Rebecca chatted and laughed as they made their way up the sidewalk to the bar, Cowboy's Hideaway, the guys all following closely behind them. Both women were oblivious to the stares and whispers of the men behind them. "Damn guys, look at that ass" Steve said, tapping both Mark and Shawn on the chest with the back of his hand. "Man, The things I'd love to do to that." He said with a devious grin, eying Mark out of the corner of his eye. Shawn just chuckled, knowing exactly what Steve was trying to do, and from what he could tell, it was definitely working. From the look of it, Mark hadn't liked Steve's comment one bit. Mark tried not to let his anger show, but the fact that Steve was openly ogling Jenna's ass, flat out pissed him off. That was His ass to ogle. Holy Shit, he thought to himself, where the hell did that come from? She wasn't his, probably didn't want him either, but damn he had to agree with Steve, she was delicious! He watched her hips sway as she walked into the bar, he didn't even bother to look at the door man, just handed him a bill and walked inside. He was still in thought and didn't notice that Jenna had stopped suddenly and turned towards him until it was too late and he ran right into her. He quickly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him so that she wouldn't fall, his eyes locking with her gorgeous brown eyes.

Jenna couldn't breath, let alone speak as she looked up into his hypnotizing eyes. His scent overwhelmed her senses, leather, sandalwood, musk and just a hint of gas. All man, she thought. She inhaled his scent, still just staring into his eyes, not remembering what she had turned around to ask him. "Darlin, You alright down there?" Mark asked with a slight grin, noticing the blush that had crossed her cheeks. Jenna blushed even more, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance with me. I love this song that's playing." She said so low that he had to strain to hear her over the music. Mark just grinned and held his hand out to her, to lead her onto the dance floor. They both looked up in shock as they felt the electricity travel from the point where their hands connected. Jenna couldn't believe how much just the feeling of his hand in hers was affecting her. They both made their way through the crowd, neither one of them noticing the stares from their friends and strangers alike. They only had eyes for each other as Mark brought her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and taking her tiny hand in with his other. Jenna tried to control the butterflies that were somersaulting around in her stomach at the feel of his strong arms around her. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough to be dancing with this gorgeous man. She knew it may very well be the only time she would be in his arms, so she decided that she would just stop thinking, and enjoy the moment, laying her head against his firm chest as they danced closely. Marks thoughts very closely mirrored hers, as he looked down at her with her head laying against his chest, her eyelashes fanning over her cheek, a small smile on her beautiful face. He couldn't get past how right this felt, to have her in his arms like this. He softly started humming along with the song playing, his eyes closing briefly, taking in the words to the song as they danced around the floor, holding each other closely.

_I'm not the kind  
Who falls in love so easily  
More than once or twice  
Love has made a fool of me_

But I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded

I did not come here  
Looking for a rendezvous  
Then you said hello to me  
And all at once, I knew

That I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded

There's no guarantees  
But when you look at me  
I could be persuaded

I could be persuaded  
To fall in love tonight  
I could be persuaded  
To love you for the rest of my life 

Mark's chest tightened and he swore he stopped breathing for a second as he opened his eyes and looked down in to her deep chocolate eyes, the words to the song hitting him like a ton of bricks. Jenna also felt that moment of breathlessness as the words sunk into her mind, slipping past the comfortable haze that her mind hand slipped into. She looked back at him, into his glimmering green eyes and knew in that instant that she could, indeed be persuaded. She tightened her arms around him just a little and lifted her head from his chest to look into his handsome face, memorizing every line, every dimple, even the faint scar under his eye, almost too faint to see. When he smiled back at her, with that beautiful lopsided grin of his, she knew that she had to be careful or she would end up falling for this man hard, and that scared her more than anything she'd ever felt. She didn't like the fact that someone she just met could make her feel this way, but she had decided long ago, that if it felt right then she would go with it, and this definitely felt right. So shutting her mind off once again she sweetly smiled back at him and got lost in the song once again as they continued to drift across the dance floor, never noticing that they were the only couple dancing. Everyone else stood to the side, or sat at tables lining the dance floor, mesmerized by the couple before them, wondering if the couple realized what they all had already noticed, there was definitely something there. Now only if the couple dancing, absorbed in one another realized it or embraced it, would be another story altogether.

_I never thought I'd find the one  
Who'd change my point of view  
But I could be persuaded  
To fall in love with you_

Stand here together  
'Neath the summer moon  
There ain't no band in sight  
But, darling  
I can hear a tune played

That I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded  
I can hear the melody  
Every time you look at me  
I could be persuaded

I could be persuaded  
To fall in love tonight  
I could be persuaded  
To love you for the rest of my life

I never thought I'd find the one  
Who'd change my point of view  
But I could be persuaded  
To fall in love with you

I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded  
I could be persuaded... 

As the last few notes of the song filled the air, they reluctantly stepped away from each other, effectively breaking the trance they had both been in. However, Mark refused to give up the connection with her completely, and kept her small hand tucked into the crook of his elbow as they made their way off of the dance floor and back to their group of friends who were waiting patiently for them. They were both silent, still stunned from the emotions they were feeling after that dance. Was it possible to feel these things after such a short time? Mark thought to himself. Jenna was thinking the same thing. Mark finally let go of her hand as they reached their friends. Jenna made her way over to the far end of the table where Rebecca, Shawn and Jason were sitting, and talking quietly, none of them giving away that they had seen every glance and touch that her and Mark had exchanged on the dance floor. Mark took a seat between Steve and Carlin, all the while never taking his eyes off the beautiful angel at the far end of the table. She wasn't conventionally beautiful, but there was something about her that held his attention like no other had before. Her brown hair fell in waves across her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. It wasn't a special shade of brown, not honey, or golden brown, just plain old brown, but the way it caught the light, had him wishing he could run his fingers through it's waves. Her skin wasn't flawless by any means. She had a whole crop of freckles on her cheeks and nose, and he found himself wondering where else she might have freckles. Damnit Mark! He thought to himself, get your mind out of the damn gutter. Mark snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, "Mark, You ain't heard a word I've said have ya, son?" "Sorry Steve, I was off in my own world. What were you saying" Steve just grinned and shot a knowing glance over at Carlin, who just chuckled and stood up to go get another beer for everyone. "Nothing important. Just wondering what was up with you and little Jenna over there. I thought you didn't dance." Steve stated with amusement in his eyes. Mark just shrugged his shoulders, "She asked me to dance. Who am I to tell a pretty little gal like that no. It doesn't meant anything Steve so just get those thoughts out of yer bald ass head." Mark said, trying to hide the fact that he knew very well, that it did mean something. He just had to figure out what the hell it meant. "Alright then, I've only got once question and then I'll leave ya alone" Steve said as he stood up, pushing his chair into the table. "Ya, what's that?" Mark asked looking up at his friend as he took another sip of his beer. "So you can be persuaded, huh?" Steve asked and immediately dodged as Mark's beer bottle flew past his head. Mark couldn't help but laugh to himself. He should have known Steve would be a smart ass about it.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, Jenna was getting grilled with similar questions. "So, you and Mark?" Shawn asked glancing at his wife and Jenna's youngest son, knowing they were also dying to know what was going on. "Guys, what the hell? It was just a dance. I heard the song come one, I like it and wanted to dance. He was right behind me and he's not here with anyone, neither am I, so I asked him to dance. Simple as that." She said exasperatedly while drinking down half her beer. "Really, Jenna? You can't tell me that it was just a dance. It may have started that way, but it sure as hell didn't end that way." Rebecca said, leaning towards her new found friend, determined to get the all the juicy facts. "Ya Mom. Come on, by the time the song ended, y'all were all but fucking each other with your eyes." Jason said, leaning back in his chair with his boots propped on the table, oblivious to the shocked expressions he was receiving from not only Shawn and Rebecca but also Mark, Carlin and Steve who had heard the comment. "Damnit Jason Michael! This is the LAST time that I'm going to tell you to watch your damned mouth! And it is none of your business who I dance with or what I'd like to do with that person!" Jenna said a bit louder than she intended, and realized a moment too late that everyone around her had heard it, including Mark, who had spewed his beer all over Carlin. Jenna, was officially pissed. She slammed her empty beer bottle on the table and stood up, quickly leaving the bar and all her friends looking after her confused by her reaction.

**I would like to give a big thank you to my friend LotusBeauty22 for her help with this story. You are Awesome. I also want to thank all of you who have read this and have been following it. I promise to keep the chapters coming as quickly as I can. Please review. All reviews are welcome whether postitive or negative. This is my first fan fic so I would greatly appreciate any criticism or advice. **


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~

Mark sat in shock staring at the door that Jenna had just walked through wondering what exactly had happened. He felt his anger rise as he looked at Jason who had a proud look on his face and was trying to hold in his smug grin. Mark looked at the rest of their group not believing that none of them were going to go after her. They all just kept looking at him as if expecting him to hold all the answers. He slowly stood up out of his chair and made his way toward the door, making sure he passed by Jason on his way out. As he passed Jason he clamped his large hand on the younger man's shoulder and leaned down so only Jason could hear him, "Boy, I swear if she's crying it's on your head." Then he leaned back up a little and raised his voice enough for the rest of the group to hear him, all eyes focused solely on him. "If I were you I'd start learnin' some respect, boy! If you've hurt her with your dumbass mouth, I will personally give you a well deserved lesson in manners and respects." He said with one last squeeze to Jason's shoulder before walking out of the bar leaving Jason to rub his shoulder and look at Shawn, Carlin and Steve with a confused look on his face. "What the hell was that all about?" The two older men in the group just rolled their eyes and turned their attention to Rebecca starting up a conversation and ignoring the young idiot as they were now referring to him as. Carlin just looked at his brother, not believing in that moment that he shared blood with the moron sitting in front of him. "Are you really that stupid, J?" He asked, looking directly into his brother's eyes, "Can't you see that there's something there between them. Mom's not use to the feelings she probably having and you fucking called her out on them, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" His voice raising against his will. He couldn't take anymore of his brother's ignorance and walked away toward the bar to get another beer, leaving Jason stunned at the table.

Mark walked out into the starlit night inhaling the night air deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He looked around for a second before he spotted Jenna sitting on a bench against the outside wall of the bar, her head hanging down hiding her face. Damn it, he thought, what the hell am I getting into? Mark as a rule, did not deal with crying females unless he had to. It's not that he it irritated him. It didn't. He just never knew what to do or say to them. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he made his way over to her clearing his throat slightly as he approached, making his presence know so he didn't startle her. As he reached the bench Jenna looked up at him and Mark's chest clenched at the sight of her red, puffy eyes and tear streaked face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandana, kneeling down and gently wiping tears from her face. "Jenna, sweetie, what's wrong honey? Is it was that idiot son of yours said?" Jenna just nodded and began crying harder, not able to control the emotions running through her. Mark was at a loss as what to do as he watched her small shoulders shake with the force of her crying. He decided then and there, that Jason would definitely get a good slap upside the back of his head at the very least. If Mark had his way that boy would walk around sporting a nice black eye for a few days. Mark stood up, groaning as his knee popped and his hip caught. "Damn, I'm not as young as I use to be, Darlin'" He said as he sat down on the bench next to her, pressing the bandana into her hand. He looked back at her and realized that her crying had somewhat subsided and she was now faintly chuckling at his comment about being old. Relief washed over him to see the amusement in her eyes, bring a smile to his own face. "Thank you, Mark. I needed a laugh." She said as she inched closer to him, her shoulder brushing his. "And I don't think you're old. Well, not VERY old, anyway." She said with a grin. Mark reached over and gently pinched her side, unable to fight the grin that broke out on his face at her comment. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to his side. He reached out, placing his hand under her chin, gently lifting her face to look into her eyes. "Darling, come on and tell me why Jason's comment's got ya all worked up, huh?" Jenna blushed and tried lowering her face only for his grip on her chin to tighten. Sighing in defeat she returned his gaze, taking a deep breath to steel her courage to answer him. "It's because it's true, Mark. When we were dancing, I felt things I shouldn't be feeling. I've just met you and already there's feelings there. I felt them but I was trying to deny them, but" She stopped as a small sob escaped her. "But when Jason said it, and in front of everyone, I couldn't deny it. I felt so embarrassed and ashamed." Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had feelings for him and she thought that was a bad thing? "Darlin', I'm not exactly following you? Why is having feelings a bad thing?" Jenna stiffened a little under his curious stare, feeling her nerves getting the best of her. "It's a bad thing because I've just become like every other woman that meets you. I've fallen under your spell like some pathetic fan girl or ring rat. All you were did was dance with me to be polite, and I let myself enjoy it too much. I.." Jenna was cut off in mid sentence by Mark's lips pressing against hers. It was just a brief kiss, but it still left her reeling.

Mark had to catch his breath as well as he slowly pulled his face away from her. His lips felt like someone had set fire to them. He couldn't help but think what it would feel like to kiss her all over, to have her moaning underneath him. If just a simple kiss effected him so forcefully, he was afraid to even think about what anything more with her would feel like. He quickly tried to derail that train of thought as he noticed his jeans were suddenly becoming unbearably tight. He looked back at her face, noticing the flush that had settled across her cheeks and down her neck and the glazed look in her eyes. He knew in that moment that he was in deep. All he could thing about was feeling her lips against his again, as soon as possible. Before he could act on that Jenna broke the silence. "What was that for?" She asked shyly, glancing at him from under her eyelashes. "Darlin', you were ramblin' and that's the best way I could think to shut that pretty little mouth up. Well second best anyway." He said with a wink. They both kept their eyes locked on each other, trying to stay serious, but neither of them could keep from laughing. Jenna couldn't stop laughing, enjoying the light humor between them. "So, Marky Mark, was that the only reason you kissed me?" She asked, still laughing slightly. She looked up nervously when she noticed a few seconds had passed without a response from him. The look she saw on his face took her breath away. His emerald green eyes had darkened to nearly black, and there was no mistaking the lust that swirled through their depths. "You have no idea how beautiful you are do you, Jen? You've got me spellbound, Darlin'. I'd come up with any excuse it would take to do this again." He said, gently cupping her cheek in his large hand and slowly lowering his head towards hers until their lips met. Just like before it was like electricity shot through them both. Mark moved his lips softly over hers, keeping the kiss gently, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb over her cheek. Jenna rand her hands up his arms to his strong, broad shoulders and then up to his neck, wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life as the tidal waves of sensation washed over her. Mark pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, seeing the look in her eyes that mirrored his, telling him that she did indeed want this just as badly as he did. Jenna looked back into his eyes wondering why the hell he'd stopped kissing her. All she wanted was to feel his delicious lips on her again. Without waiting for him to move in again, Jenna closed the gap between them and brought their lips together, hers parting slightly and her tongue gently peeking out to tease the seem of his lips, urging him to open up to her. Mark was taken aback by the hunger in her kiss, not quite believing that this little minx had taken the control right out of his hands. He instantly responded to her by tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss, his tongue gently exploring the warm heat of her mouth. This is heaven, he thought. He had never felt anything that had felt so right. With one hand still tangled in her hair, Mark moved his other hand to her thigh and gently ran it up and down her leg, feeling her tremble under his touch. "Mmm, Mark" She moaned into his mouth as his caresses sent shocks throughout her body. She was on fire and she knew in that moment that she would never need anything as much as she needed this man right then and there. Completely oblivious to the outside world, they continued kissing each other, lips and tongues meeting in a dance as old as time. Jenna slowly slid one hand from his neck down to his chest, sliding it into the gap created by the first 3 buttons of his shirt being undone, placing her hand on his bare chest right over his heart, feeling it beat erratically. Mark was stunned by the heat that spread through him at the feel her skin against his. Just the feeling of her small hand laying gently against his chest, made his pulse race and sent his mind reeling into thoughts of her nake writhing underneath him. Mark growled low in the back of his throat and pulled her until she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. Jenna gasped into the kiss as she felt him hard and hot against her thigh. Even through their clothes she could feel the heat radiating against him. Jenna slowly began sliding her hand from his chest toward his stomach and then downward making her way toward the waistband of his jeans. "Hey Mom, Holy Shit!" Jenna and Mark both jumped, pulling away from each other. Jenna scrambled off of Marks lap only to lose her balance and end up on the ground staring up at her youngest son, blushing furiously. "Alright Mom I did not need to see that." Mark reached down and gently pulled Jenna to her feet, keeping a hand gently on the small of her back to let her know that he was right there beside her. "Jason, It wasn't what you think. It wasn't what it looked like." Jenna stammered, embarrassment fogging her mind and causing her words to come out in a jumbled mess. "Sure, Mom. I believe that one." Jason said with a smirk. "Mom, you're a grown woman. I don't care if you want to fu..I mean sleep with every man on Earth. As long as you're happy, no one else has any right to say anything about it." He said as he walked over and wrapped his arm around his mother hugging her tightly, "I just came out to check on you. Everyone was pretty worried about you two. And I wanted to say that I really am sorry Mom. I was out of line. I just want you to be happy." Jenna smiled warmly at her son, still surprised that the grown man in front of her was her little baby boy. Wrapping one arm around Jason's waist and the other around Mark's waist, she looked up smiling at both men. "Come on boys, let's go meet the firing squad." With that they made their way back into the bar to face what was sure to be hundreds of questions from their friends.

**I want send out a thank you again to everyone who has read and followed this story and to all of those who have reviewed. I appreciate every review. You guys are amazing and I'm glad you're enjoying this. New chapters coming up soon, I promise. Pleas let me know what you think of this so far and the direction it's going. :) Thank y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~Chapter Five~~~~~~~~

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly with only a few odd glances and suggestive comments made towards Mark and Jenna from their friends, but neither of them paid much attention to it, too wrapped up in each other. Even Steve was behaving himself, knowing when he just keep his mouth shut, even though he had to fight to do so. After several more rounds of drinks the small group began to break up and disperse, Shawn and Rebecca left first with whispered words of encouragement to Jenna. "Girl, don't think just go with it" Rebecca said softly as she hugged Jenna and then walked out of the bar arm in arm with her husband. The remaining group stayed and chatted for a few minutes until Jason and Carlin left to go back to their apartment, follow shortly by Steve who left with his arm around and pretty little red head he'd been making eyes at all night. Before they knew it Jenna and Mark were the only two left at their table, sitting across from each other and at a loss as far as what to say. "Mark, I've had a great night, but it's getting late and I'm not as young as I use to be" Jenna said softly as she glanced at the clock on the wall noticing it was 1:00 in the morning, Damn time flew she thought to herself. Mark looked down at his watch and realized that she was right. Reluctantly he finished off the rest of his beer and stood, extended his hand to her. He smiled down at her and led her out the door of the bar feeling her small delicate hand in his. "So Darlin', I'm guessing you came here with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum right?" Jenna blushed and looked down slightly, "Yep, I figured I'd just catch a cab or something. I hadn't really thought it that far through." Mark continued to lead her across the street then stopped in front of a 2000 custom Harley Softail, grabbing a helmet from the back and tossing it to Jenna. "Well I can't have a pretty little thing like catching a cab all alone in the middle of the night, now can I? My Momma would box my ears for that." He said with a lopsided grin. Jenna caught the helmet with one hand and handed him her purse to put in one of the saddle bags. "This is one hell of a bike." She said softly, running her hand over the tank and admiring the custom pain job. It was jet black with a dark midnight blue sky, an orange harvest moon with lightening streaking across the sky and the Care Taker, the cowboy from Ghost Rider painted on it, his black eyes searing into her soul as she studied the paint job. "That is one of the most amazing paint jobs I've ever seen. It fits you. You seem like the ghost rider, cowboy kinda guy." Mark just chuckled as he mounted the back started it up, the rumble of the engine echoing through the night air. "Yeah, I've always related to that character, not sure why. Glad to see you know your comics there Darlin'." He said as he leaned forward allowing her to climb on the bike behind him, trying to suppress the urge to throw pull her into his lap and give her the rid of her life as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. Before he could give into those urges he looked back to make sure she was ready and then shot off down the road.

It wasn't until they came to about the third red light that he realized he had no idea where he was supposed to take her. "Hey Darlin', Where are ya stayin'?" He said, leaning back towards her enough for her to hear him better and so that he could hear her response. "Well, I didn't have the chance to get a hotel room and I live about an hour away." Mark just nodded, and started off again as the light turned green. They continued down the road for a few minutes until Mark turned into the first hotel they came to. He parked his bike, stood up and removed his gloves, "I'll be right back. Don't run off on me now." He said as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers and then turned to walk into the hotel lobby. Jenna couldn't contain the pleasant chills than ran through her at his touch. She took off the helmet and put it onto the back of the bike while she watched Mark walk away. Damn that man's got an amazing ass on him, she thought, grinning to herself. A few minutes later Mark came back out holding out a plastic card key to her, "Well, Jen, there's a small problem. They've only got one room available. I booked it for us, I'll take the couch." He said as he looked at the ground and ran his hand over his hair, slightly messing up the braid it was in. He stayed like that for a few minutes, his eyes not leaving the pavement, just waiting for her to freak out, yell and scream or slap him. He was completely taken by surprise at the feel of her hand on his face raising his eyes to meet hers. Jenna just looked into his eyes and then pressed her lips to his in a brief gentle kiss. "You worry to much, Marky Mark." She teased as she walked away from him, pinching his ass as she went. Mark just shook his head and laughed, this is going to be an interesting night, he thought to himself.

Mark quickly caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Room 402, sweet thing." He said with a grin, pinching her ass and darting toward the elevators as she began to chase after him. Jenna ran as fast as she could trying to catch him as the elevator doors opened, she made it to him just before he walked into the elevator, his back still turned to her. She took full advantage and slapped his ass then ducked into the other elevator that had just opened, sighing with relief as the door shut swiftly, drowning out Marks cry of protest, "Damnit woman! Wait until I get ahold of that sweet little ass!" He yelled with a laugh, and got into the elevator, plotting several evil ways to get back at her once he got to the room. Before the doors shut, he caught the eye of the desk clerk who just gave him a knowing look and mumbled something to himself about young people and love. Mark just shrugged, just having fun, he thought, that's all it is. But something in his chest told him that if it wasn't more, it definitely could be.

A few minutes later Mark was brought out of his thoughts by the ding of the elevator as he reached his floor. He picked his bag up from the floor and made his way out and down the hall to his room. As he reached the door he paused briefly, trying to compose himself before he entered the room. Once he opened the door though, all composure left him at the sight before him. There next to the window overlooking the city, Jenna stood undressing. She was down to her black slacks and black lace bra. As he watched she began to work the slacks down her hips slowly, revealing a matching pair of black lace panties. Mark grunted softly and reached down to adjust his suddenly too tight pants. They had been comfortable just a few moments before, but the sight of the siren in front of him, half naked and bathed in the glow from the moon and city lights made them tight enough to cut off circulation to a certain body part. Jenna had heard the soft grunt and spun around on her heels, tripping over her pants that were still around her ankles. She braced herself for the impact of the carpeted floor against her barely covered body, but was surprised to find that it never came. She looked up to see Mark standing right in front of her, his strong arms around her keeping her upright. For a man his size, he was unusually fast and had a feline grace to him. Jenna was very glad of that fact at the moment, sure that she'd have several bruises the next day if she had actually hit the floor. "Damn woman, you may look like a model standing here half dressed, but you are as graceful as a bull in a china cabinet, you know that?" Jenna slapped his chest and walked into the bathroom to finish changing, not phased by her clothing or lack there of, even though the look on Mark's face told her that she was pushing the limits of this man's control. She knew that should worry her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She actually wanted to see what this man would do when he lost control. She wanted him to just grab her, push her against the wall and fuck her for all he was worth. Jenna had to take several deep breaths to calm herself, trying to get her thoughts off of that gorgeous man and the wicked things she just knew he could do to her body. After a few moments she was able to control her raging desire enough to leave the bathroom. The minute she walked out of the bathroom, she was wrapped up in a pair of strong tattooed arms and carried to the bed. Mark then laid her softly onto the bed, noticing that she had grabbed one of his shirts to wear to sleep in. He softly ran his hand up her leg from her knee to her thigh, right under the hem of the shirt. "Damn Girl, I don't think that shirt has ever looked better." Jenna smiled nervously, her heart beating 100 miles per hour as she saw the lust shining in his eyes which had darkened to a deep hunter green. No more thoughts or words were needed as she felt his warm lips press against hers, his tongue teasing her bottom lip, coaxing her to open to him, which she gladly did. The feel of his lips on her and his tongue tasting hers sent sparks through her body, causing a soft moan to escape her lips. Mark slanted his head, deepening the kiss and running his hands through the chocolate waves of her hair, relishing the way the silk strands slipped through his fingers. Jenna was in heaven but had to have more. She ran her hands down his chest until she reached the end of his black T-Shirt, pulling it up over his head. Jenna gasped softly as she got her first glance of his bare chest. This man is a god, she thought as she ran her hands over his firm chest. Mark's breath caught in his chest at the feel of her hands on his bare skin. He lowered his face to her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent, kissing and nuzzling her neck. "Jenna, Darling," He whispered, pulling his face back far enough to look into her eyes. Unable to concentrate with her hands running up and down chest, he took her hands in his and raised them above her head. "Jenna, I've got to know that you're ready. I've got to know this is what you want." He tightened his grip on her hands as she made a low sound of frustration and tried to tear her hands away from his so that she could touch them again. "Jenna, Darling, please stop. I'm serious. We can't do this unless I know this is what you want." He leaned down and nipped her lips softly with his teeth, "Now Darlin' tell me what you want." He said with a wicked grin.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~

Jenna had to learn to breath all over again at the fierce look of passion in Mark's eyes, but there was something else, right under the surface, a kind of tenderness as he gazed down at her, his lips just a breath away from hers. Jenna didn't say a word, instead reaching down between their bodies and grasping his hardness through his jeans, squeezing lightly and nipping his ear with her teeth. "What do you think, Mr?" She said seductively with her lips right next to his ear, molding the palm of her hand against him and stroking him through his pants again as he began to gently thrust against her hand. That was all the encouragement Mark needed. Bringing his mouth back to hers, capturing her lips in a demanding, possessive kiss that left them both breathless, he reached down and slowly inched his shirt up her torso until her beautiful, bare breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze. Mark broke the kiss and with a lascivious smirk lowered his head to her breast, enveloping the tight little peak of her nipple in the warmth of his mouth, gently massaging the other with his large hand. Jenna was out of her mind with pleasure, and all he was doing was teasing her breasts. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have him touch her everywhere, or to have that amazing mouth somewhere a little lower. She began to moan and pant as his talented tongue flicked and swirled around her breasts leaving her absolutely breathless and writhing beneath him. As he paused to completely remove the shirt she was wearing Jenna took full advantage and wrapped her legs around his waist and used all the strength she possessed to roll him onto his back, removing her shirt as she did so, grinning down at him triumphantly as she sat astride his strong muscular hips, feeling the very evident bulge of his arousal underneath her. She ran her hands up and down his chest, thoroughly enjoy she sight and the feel of him underneath her, not believing that she had this masterpiece of a man laying on the bed, willingly letting her have her way with him. And that is exactly what she intended to do. Lowering her face to the crook of his neck she began to lick and nibble right at the base of his neck and shoulder, placing a forceful bite, hard enough to leave a mark but gentle enough not to break the skin. Mark almost came off the bed when he felt her bite down onto the sensitive skin of his neck, letting out a deep growl of approval. "Mmm my little kitten likes to play rough, does she, well darlin'" He trailed off as she placed another bite to his neck letting her teeth sink into the tender skin right below his ear. "Damn woman, if you don't stop that, this is going to end before it begins." He said through clenched teeth, trying his damnedest not to just rip remaining clothes off and plunge into her sweet body. Jenna just smiled at him and began to kiss a trail down his neck to his chest and down his hard, defined stomach exploring every muscle and line, feeling him twitch and shiver under her caresses. Jenna continued exploring him, slowly moving lower and lower until she reached the waist band of his jeans. Reaching out, she softly cupped him in one hand as she unbuttoned his jeans with the other. Looking up into his eyes, keeping her gaze lock to hers and she gave him a devious grin before lowering the zipper on his pants with her teeth. Mark let out a soft grunt and lifted his hips slightly urging her to take off his jeans and release his throbbing erection. His jeans were entirely too tight even though unzipping them had relieved some of the pressure, the sight of her delicious mouth so close to his cock definitely didn't help. "Darlin', Please! You're killing me!" He moaned almost as if he were in agony. His entire body was on edge, ready to snap at any second like a rubber band wound too tightly.

Jenna saw the sweet agony that he was in and took pity on him, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one swift pull. After all, she was working herself up just as much as Mark if not more. Seeing him writhe beneath her and moan in please had her pulse raising and she knew that she was soaking wet for him by now. Once she had removed his boots, pants and boxers, she moved back up his body until her eyes were level with his massive length. She had never seen anything as beautiful and felt a great sense of pride and power wash over her, know that she had caused this, that she had effected this man so strongly. Not being able to stand it any longer Jenna stood up, swiftly stripping the rest of her clothing away, tossing it carelessly to the floor. All she could think about at that moment was getting back into bed with this intoxicating man and having him inside her. Before she could climb back on the bed, Mark had sat up grabbing her by the wrist and tossing her to the bed, covering her with his long, lean body. "God, Darling you are absolutely gorgeous." Mark gasped as he felt her wet heat rub against his aching shaft. Jenna whimpered underneath him as she lifted her hips time and time again, trying to impale herself on his hard length, but every time she tried he would pull away just enough to keep from penetrating her heat. "Mmm darlin, I'm thinkin' I ought to make you beg for it. Torture you like you tortured me." Mark said in a husky whisper, his voice carrying a thick drawl full of arousal. "Mark Please," Jenna begged sweetly, rubbing herself against him again, electrical shocks flying through both of them at the contact. "Mark , Please. I need you. I need you, Now." She gritted out, with an edge to her voice that dared him to deny her. Mark couldn't have denied her at that moment if he'd wanted to. The sight of her laying under him, her beautiful brown curls fanning out on the pillow, her eyes half closed in passion, and her lips swollen and red from his kisses. Kissing her passionately, his tongue tasting every inch of her sweet mouth, Mark slowing began to slide into her welcoming body, inch by inch. Once he was seated to the hilt within her, he had to stop moving and force himself to calm down. He was so close to just pounding into her hot, sensuous body and losing it like some green teenager. Mark remained still, sheathed completely inside her, kissing her gently and smiling to himself at the look of uncontrollable passion on her face. Jenna opened her mouth to demand him to move, to do anything to end this exquisite agony she was in, but her words were quickly lost in a long sigh of pleasure as Mark pulled slowly out of her body, almost completely before slowly sliding back in, sending her arousal to new heights with every thrust. Jenna wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him in deeper, wanting to feel every inch of this perfect man. Mark continued his slow pace, not speeding up, but each thrust was harder than the last, their breath mingling as they gasped with each thrust, their mouths just inches apart. Mark was outside of his mind with agonizing pleasure, feeling her tight, wet pussy around him, squeezing him with each thrust, tempting him to the edge. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Mark leaned down and began nipping and sucking at Jennas sweet ripe breasts. Jennas sighs and gasps became heavier, and more frequent, a tell tale sign that she was close. Mark began to feel her inner walls clamp down on him, almost as if to hold him in place. "Oooo MAARRKK!" She screamed as pleasure wracked her body, sending spasm after spasm through her, her body clenching around Mark's hard length. Jenna saw stars as her orgasm seemed to last forever. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at Mark, and knew then she'd never seen anything more beautiful. His face was contorted in look of sweet agony, a light sweat covered his face, neck and body, a few strands of hair hanging in his face, swaying with every hard thrust. "God, Mark you feel so good." Mark continued to thrust harder and harder into her, quickly losing control, feeling the beginning of her second orgasm take her over. Mark couldn't hold back any longer. Jenna's body tightened around him again and she came with a loud hoarse cry. "Mark!" "Oh Yes, Jenna..." He said with a grunt as he released his hot seed deep within her, her body milking every last drop from him.

Mark and Jenna were both gasping for air, slowly trying to catch their breath, neither one of them wanting to move from the warm comfort of the others body. Slowly Mark raised himself off of her and rolled to the side, pulling her to lay against him, her head laying on his chest. "Damn Darlin'." Jenna chuckled sleepily, "Yeah, Damn." She said softly, not able to find any other words to describe the amazing feelings washing over her. Mark pulled the covers over both of them and turned to look at her more fully, taking in the sight of her laying their exhausted and glowing from their lovemaking. He had never seen anything more gorgeous than her at that exact moment. "Jenna, I just gotta ask" He whispered in her ear, "Do you always bring stray men into your bed?" He asked with a chuckle, rolling to avoid her hand as she reached out to slap his chest, but Jenna was quicker and sneaked in a pinch to his side. "Mark Calaway, is that anyway to talk to a women who just gave you the best sex of your life." She said, raising her voice fighting to keep and angry look on her face and not bust out laughing. Mark was at a loss for words, the look in her eyes said everything. He had just royally pissed off this angelic hellcat laying in his arms. "Honey, I'm..Darlin' I." He sputtered trying to find the right words to dig himself out of the whole his big mouth had just dug for him. He was tempted to start begging her, anything that would keep those beautiful brows from creasing, and those eyes from looking at him as if he were the scum of the Earth, until he heard her soft laughter. "Mark, I'm just joking sweetie. No need to panic." She gasped between fits of laughter. "You should have seen your face! You were about to shit yourself and start groveling for forgiveness." Mark tried to stay angry at the little trick she had played on him, but seeing her eyes light of with laughter, and the way the right side of her mouth lifted into an adorable half smile, absolutely melted any anger that may have been in him. "Darlin', you know you're going to have to pay for that, don't ya." He said as he rolled her over on her back and covered her with his body once again. "I counted on it." She said, giving him a beautiful smile, full of an emotion he wasn't quite ready to identify. Leaning down to kiss her soft lips, Mark began what would end up being hours of passionate lovemaking, christening every surface in the hotel sweet, including the garden tub, sink, table and even the window sill. Eventually Jenna and Mark both laid in bed, panting and exhausted, slipping into a sweet exhausted slumber as the sun began to rise in the sky, peaking through the curtains. The pair in bed never noticed though, both wrapped in the arms of the other, lost in dreams of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before beginning this chapter, I would like to sincerely apologize to all of you who are following this story for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've had some personal issues, and a severe lack of inspiration. My muse, I believe ran away on an extended vacation to somewhere with cooler weather. But Mr Muse has now returned and so I now present you with Chapter 7, and hope to have Chapter 8 up by tomorrow. Thank you all for your patience and for your continuing support of this story.**

~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~

Mark and Jenna both woke the next morning to the sound of "I'm Sexy and I know It" blaring through the hotel room. "What the hell is that?" Mark groaned, covering his ears with the pillow and squinting against the bright morning sun. Jenna blinked rapidly, trying to force the last remnants of sleep out of her still sleep fogged mind. Ignoring Mark's grumbling, Jenna leaned over Mark's chest to grab her phone off of the bedside table, groaning as her muscles protested the movement. Mark grinned to himself as he heard her groan and saw the small look of pain flash across her features, knowing that her sore muscles were due to their vigorous activities from the night before. Jenna didn't notice Mark's smirk, just grabbed her phone and answered it, "What the hell do you want, Jason? What time is?" "Now Mom, is that anyway to answer your phone? How'd you know it was me?" Jason asked laughing at the fact that he'd obviously woken his mother up. "You are the only damned person who would set their ringtone on my phone to "Sexy and I Know It" you little punk! Now why the hell are you calling me so early for?" She asked, sighing and running her hand through her hair. "Just making sure you weren't kidnapped at the bar, or hit by a car, or that you didn't run off and join a cult or something. You know when you're not supervised, bad things can hap.." Jason was cut off mid sentence by Carlin yanking the phone out of his hand. "Mom! Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to be staying at our apartment last night but you never showed up! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't even call to let us know you're all right?" He all but yelled into the phone. "Now you listen to me Carlin James Farrell! I am a grown ass woman, and I can stay out all night if I want. I'm sorry I didn't call, I was, well, I was just distracted, Okay?" Jenna was starting to lose her patience and felt her anger start to rise toward the surface. She tried calming herself, knowing that her sons were just worried about her. "Mom, I don't give a shit how old you are! You scared the shit out of us! Where the hell are you anyway?" Jenna felt her anger melt away into a mixture of emotions, fear, shame, sadness, just to name a few. "Carlin, I really am sorry I worried you, honey. I should have called. Don't worry. I'm safe and sound, I promise. Mark and I just.." Before she could finish Carlin's angry voice came back over the phone, "You and Mark? MARK? You spent the night with him? You fucked him didn't you? God, Mom you are such a sl.." He spat out viciously, before stopping himself at the sound of his mothers soft cries. Mark had sat up and leaned close enough to Jenna to hear part of the conversation, and now seeing her small shoulders shake with the force of her crying set him over the edge. He gently took the phone from her hand, "Look here, boy! You have no damned right at all to talk to your Mama that way! She is an adult and she can make her own decisions. She should have called you, that's true, but that doesn't give you the right to treat her like a common tramp." He said, his voice calmer than he truly felt inside. "You're mother is a wonderful lady, and she is nothing like what you're making her out to be. Your mother deserves to have some happiness in her life, something that's just for her." He stated matter of factly, not wanting to give the younger man any room for argument. "No you look, you sorry son of a bitch! You need to just get my mother, now!" Carlin shouted before hanging up the phone. Mark just tossed the phone back on to the bedside table and gently took Jenna into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly. "Come on now, Darlin'. It's alright. He was just worried about you. Those boys love you a hell of a lot, hell why wouldn't they?" He whisper softly in her ear, rocking her slowly trying to calm her raging emotions. "Let's get you calmed down, and then we'll go get us some breakfast and head over to their place and work all this out. Then tonight, you and I are going out on the town. We're going to have a real date this time." He said, smiling as she raised her head to look into his eyes, hope shimmering in her beautiful brown eyes. "You mean it, Mark? So, it's not just a one time deal?" She asked nervously, almost ashamed at how much she seemed to depend on his answer. "Well, maybe two or three times at least. We'll see." He said with a wink. Mark was relieved to see let out a small delicate laugh at his remark. Gently setting her off of his lap he stood up, stretching his tired muscles as he did so. He heard Jenna let out a faint gasp and looked over at her, seeing her gaze was locked on him, his body to be more specific. He slowly looked down and notice three things. First and most noticeably, he was still as naked as the day he was born. Second, he had tiny love bites all over his chest and stomach. Third was his very prominent morning erection. Mark looked back to Jenna and his eyes met her smoldering gaze. His throat going dry as she slowly, seductively licked her lips and made her way off of the bed, slinking over to him.

Jenna looked up at him with a slow, sensual grin as she wrapped her hand around him, slowly stroking him. Her grin got wider as she watched Mark lean his head back and close his eyes at the pleasure she was causing. Jenna began to pepper his inner thighs with feather like kisses, nips, and soothing licks until she reached his throbbing member. Removing her hand, she glanced up and locked eyes with Mark as she took him into her mouth, slowly taking him all the way in. She continued to work him with her mouth, excruciatingly slowly until deep groans started rumbling from deep within him and he started softly thrusting into her waiting mouth. She knew that he was close, and as he tried wrapped his strong hands in her hair to pull her off of him, she doubled her efforts, refusing to stop. Mark's hands clenched almost painfully in her hair as his cock hit the back of her throat and he felt her moan around him. He could no longer hold himself in check and began to thrust into her warm, willing mouth with abandon. It didn't take long until he gave one hard pull on her hair to hold her to him and thrust into her mouth as far as he could go, finally releasing himself with a wall shaking roar of pleasure. Mark looked down at the vixen still kneeling on the floor in front of him and almost went weak at the knees as he watched her swallow his essence without a flinch, licking the remnants from her lips. Mark quickly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into him for a rough, demanding kiss, tangling his hands in her thick chocolate curls once again to hold her even tighter to him. He could taste himself on her lips, mixed with the natural intoxicating flavor of her. It tasted of pure heaven. His tongue traced her soft bottom lip, begging for entrance, begging for permission to ravage her sweet mouth. Jenna eagerly complied and returned his kiss, her tongue softly sliding past his lips to tease his. Mark picked her up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing her to feel how ready he was for her again. He could feel her heat against him and reached a hand down to tease her center, groaning when he found her hot, wet, and just as ready as he was. The feel of her snapped all coherent though and self control that he though he had possessed, and he found himself turning and roughly pressing her against the wall, his arms on either side of her, successfully trapping her in place, not that she wanted to get away anyway. Without any warning and without waiting another second, he thrust roughly into her in one swift motion, sheathing himself to the hilt in her molten core. "Damn, honey! Oh God, you feel so fucking good." He moaned as he felt her body clutch at his, refusing to allow him to move, as if in fear of him retreating completely. Mark stayed completely still for a few minutes, catching his breath and trying to regain what little control he could, or else this would all end before it ever really got started. Leaning his forehead softly against hers, he looked at her face, seeing her eyes shut tightly against the pleasure she was feeling, as she too fought for control of her emotions. "Jenna" He whisper softly, causing her eyes to flutter open and to lock with his, now a dark green with clouds of lust rolling through them. Just as Mark was about to start thrusting into the beautiful woman wrapped around him, the moment was broken by the sound music filling the air, blaring from the bedside table. "Take this job and shove it, I ain't workin' here no more" echoed through the room. Jenna looked around, startled, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. With a string of profanities falling from his lips, Mark reluctantly pulled himself away from Jenna, "Sorry, Darlin'. It's the boss." He said with regret as he place a soft kiss on her panting lips and walked over to the nightstand, grabbing the phone and forcefully flipping it open. "This better be fucking good Damn it!" He roared to the person on the other end. Jenna was partially shocked at the gruff way he answered the phone until she remembered him saying that it was his boss. That meant it must have been Vince, she thought to herself. Jenna slowly began to gather her strewn clothes and made her way to the bathroom to get a shower and allow Mark to finish his phone call in peace. Even in the bathroom she could hear that whatever Vince was saying, did not go over well at all with Mark, with every sentence that he spoke, his voice rose louder and louder until he was all but shouting and every other word out of his mouth as foul. Jenna just sighed, and stepped into the shower, turning the water to cold to try and cool herself off and calm herself, as it looked like they would not be finishing what they'd started. Leaning her head against the shower wall, she let the water run over her, down her back and her legs, remembering the feel of Mark's hands and mouth all over her body. Those thoughts were definitely not helping to cool her arousal, and she finally decided "To hell with it" and slowly ran a hand down her chest, past her stomach towards her aching center. She had just about reached her destination when she heard a large crash from the bedroom of the suite and a long string of profanities echoed off the walls, accompanied by yet another crash. Jenna just banged her head against the shower wall softly, wondering if the universe was trying to send her a sign. Jenna quickly washed and rinsed her body and hair, trying to get out quickly and see what in the hell was causing all the commotion in the other room. As she opened the shower curtain she jumped a little and slipped, letting out a startled cry as she saw Mark standing there with a towel stretched out in his hands. Mark quickly dropped the towel and grabbed Jenna around the waist before she could fall. "I'm so sorry, Jen. I didn't mean to scare ya." He said with a worried expression on his face, checking her over to make sure she hadn't injured herself. Jenna just blushed slightly and picked up the towel off the floor, feeling suddenly awkward around him. "So what did Vince want?" She asked offhandedly as she began to dry herself off. "How'd you know it was, Oh that's right I told you it was my boss." He said with a sheepish grin. "Well, he just wanted to ruin my plans, as he does so often. I'm sorry, Darlin', but I'm not going to be able to go face those heathen boys of your with ya. Vince needs me to catch the next flight out to Connecticut for some meetings." He said softly, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, his heart clenching when he saw the disappointment and anxiety wash over her face. "That's alright, I understand. You're a busy man. I'll just have one of the boys come pick me up from the bar downstairs so I'm not in your way." She said softly, quickly redressing in the clothes she wore the night before and grabbing her cell phone from the bed where she had left it. She spared one last glance at Mark, noticing the shock and hurt marring his handsome features. She hesitated briefly, wondering if she had possibly misread the situation, but her addled mind was still telling her that it was all an elaborate excuse to get her out his hair without him having to shoulder the blame. With a heavy sigh, Jenna turned back to the door, opening it and walking through it without a word, letting it fall shut behind her before the tears began to fall. Once she was in the elevator, she finally let them come full force. After sending a quick text to Jason asking him to pick her up, she let her exhausted body slump to the floor of the elevator as gut wrenching sobs wracked her body.

Mark was speechless as he watched her walk out of the room. What in the hell was she talking about. All he had told her was that he had meetings and that he couldn't take her home. He paced the length of his hotel room, trying to figure out exactly what he had done wrong when it hit him. "Son of a bitch!" He roared and hurled his phone against the wall in anger, watching as it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. It had finally clicked in his anger clouded mind. "She thinks it's a fucking lie! DAMNIT!" he roared again to the empty hotel room. He sunk down onto the bed, running his hands through his auburn hair, wondering if he should chase after her or not. Inspiration hitting him, he quickly picked up the phone and dialed the front desk, all but shouting at the poor clerk that answered the phone, describing Jenna to him and asking if she was in the bar or had passed through the lobby. The clerk reluctantly informed him that he had seen a woman that matched that description rush through the lobby and out of the hotel, looking almost devastated. Mark uttered a terse thank you and slammed the phone back down on the receiver, immediately picking it up and dialing a familiar number. "Shawn, I have a problem and I need your help."

**Thank you all again for your support of this story and for your wonderful reviews. As usual, please feel free to give any criticism that you deem necessary, whether good or bad. I appreciate every last bit of it. **

**I would like to extend a special thank you to all of my dear friends that helped me through this block I've been going through, especially Kendra151. This chapter is for y'all. Thank you again. **


	8. Chapter 8

** I just wanted to start out by saying thank you to all of you who have followed this story and who continue to follow it. Again I am truly sorry for the delay, but Chapter 8 is finally here and Chapter 9 is underway. My muse is finally beginning to make it's way back to me. **

** Also, anything that is in _italics_ represents a memory. Thank you again for all of your reviews and your support. I hope you enjoy, and please continue to let me know how you feel about the story. Thank you.**

~~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~~~~

Three weeks had gone by since Jenna had walked out of that hotel and into Jason's truck, driving off and leaving Mark behind. Her heart ached every time she thought of it, knowing that she should have given him at least the chance to explain, but she was too afraid. She was afraid of how quickly she had begun to fall for him and how much it had hurt to think that he didn't want her. She had sworn to herself that after her ex-husband that she would never let a man get that close again, and she'd done a decent job of keeping that promise to herself. Until Mark came along. Three weeks had passed, and she still remember the way he smelled, the way it felt when he held her, but most of all she remembered his eyes and the way they would change shades of green with his emotions.

That night when Jason had driven her home he had tried and tried to get her to talk about it. He had even told her that maybe it was a misunderstanding and that she should talk to him about it. She had let him almost convince her to go back and talk to Mark, but then they had arrived at the boys' apartment and her mind was made up for her. The minute she had walked through the door, Carlin was right in her face, telling her that it was her fault that she got hurt, telling her that she should have know better, that she should have known that she wasn't enough to hold a man like Mark's attention. She still remembered that night clearly. She hadn't seen or heard from Carlin since.

_ "Mom, What the hell were you thinking?" Carlin lashed out as soon as Jenna walked through the door. "You should have known that this would happen. You couldn't have really believed that it was going to be more than a one night stand could you?" He scoffed. "You are so pathetic! Letting yourself get attached enough to get hurt!" Carlin looked up and saw the tears flowing freely down his mothers face as Jason wrapped his arms around her. Carlin walked over and gently took Jenna's hands in his own. "Stop crying, Mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just so upset that he would string you along like that knowing he was still with Michelle." _

Jenna was brought out memories by a knock on her door. She slowly raised herself from her kitchen table, which had become her refuge within the last weeks. "Hold on! I'm coming!" She shouted as she made her way to the door. As she opened the door she was greeted by three smiling faces. "Now, Honey, is that any reason to talk to yer friends." Steve said, laughing, as he wrapped Jenna in a big hug. Behind him stood Rebecca and Shawn, both with arms full of food and movies. "What's all this about guys?" Jenna asked as she stepped aside letting them all in the house. Rebecca passed her armful of bags off to Steve and wrapped her arms around Jenna. "We are just here to spend time with our friend. Plus, you've been MIA for three whole weeks. No one has heard from you or seen you. Carlin won't tell us anything and Jason just says you need time. So spill!" Rebecca stated as she guided Jenna toward the kitchen where Steve was pouring glasses of wine and Shawn was pulling food containers from bags and placing the food onto plates. "Wine first. Then you can interrogate her while Shawn and I get this food on some plates." Steve said with a wink, handing Jenna a glass of red wine. Jenna just smiled and sat down at her kitchen table across from Rebecca. She could tell by the way Rebecca shifted in her seat that she had a million questions right on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to spill forward. "Alright, Becca. Go ahead and ask. I can see the questions swimming around in that head of yours. Ask whatever you want." Jenna said with a grin, taking a sip of her wine. "Just make sure there's plenty of wine. I may need it to answer your questions." She said only half jokingly. Rebecca didn't waist any time in letting her questions fly rapidly, leaving Jenna struggling to keep up with them all. "Ok, So tell me, Jen. What happened with you and Mark? I know y'all spent the night together in his hotel. I know you left the next morning and haven't been seen since. I know that he tried to catch you before you left. I also know that Mark has been a wreck since you left. It may just be guilt, but I think you really need to talk to him." Jenna chuckled a little trying to hide her discomfort with the topic of conversation. "Is that all you have to ask?" She sighed as Rebecca just shook her head no. "Alright then, I'll just answer those first and then see if you still need to ask anymore, ok? First of all, nothing happened between me and Mark other than two consenting adults having a good time. That's all it was, all it ever will be. As for why I left, well, I just felt I needed to. I was letting things get out of control. I found myself wanting things that were impossible and out of my reach. I haven't talked to anyone since then, because I didn't want to be faced by the bombardment of questions, concern and pity. I was a fool to think it would lead anywhere. I didn't want anyone to know how much of an idiot I was." Jenna paused, taking a long sip of her wine. "As far as Mark, I don't know why he was trying to catch me. He's the one that wanted me out of there. I understand why too. I don't know I even thought he would want me when he's got someone like Michelle waiting for him." She finished as she hung her head slightly, trying to control the trembling in her voice. At her last words Steve and Shawn both turned around, anger contorting their features. "You mean to tell me that, Mark, was still with Michelle when he took you back to his room? He led you to believe that he was interested in you, when he apparently had no intention of it going further than that night!" Shawn exclaimed, trying to reign in his rising temper. Steve on the other hand was not having such an easy time controlling his anger. "That sumbitch! I can't believe that sorry sack o' shit would do that to you. You don't deserve that! I oughta go kick his ever lovin' ass!" Steve said through gritted teeth, unknowingly crushing one of the food containers in his hand.

Jenna couldn't take it anymore. This was the reason that she hadn't wanted anyone to know. They all thought it was Mark's fault and it wasn't. It was her fault for being stupid. She quickly stood up and left the table, making a dash toward her bedroom, hoping to make it there before the tears began to fall. Jenna barely made it to her room in time, closing the door just as the tears started flowing down her face. She stumbled toward her bed, and let her self slowly slide down onto it as the anger, hurt, guilt and sorrow that she had bottled up for the last three weeks, finally began to overtake her. She didn't know how long she had laid there and cried, but she was fairly sure that there was no way she could cry anymore. She slowly made her way to the bathroom to clean her self up. Once she made it to the bathroom she splashed water on her face and looked up into the mirror, disgusted with what she saw. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes and face were red and puffy from the crying. At that moment, she came to the realization that she was truly a lucky woman. She was lucky to have had at least one night with a man like Mark. She smiled faintly to herself as she wiped her face and walked out of the bathroom, and almost right into Shawn. "Jenna, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry if we upset you." He said softly as he hugged her tightly. "Your food is ready down stairs, but I think we are going to head out and let you get some rest. Just do me a favor, ok?" Jenna looked into his twinkling blue eyes, "Sure Shawn! Anything ya want." She said with a smile, wondering what she was getting herself into by agreeing blindly. "Great! Well in that case, I'll see you in San Antonio on Monday." He said excitedly as he kissed her on the cheek and made a mad dash down the stairs and out the front door. "What the Hell" Jenna thought to herself as she ran downstairs trying to catch up to Shawn, but he was out the door and down the driveway by the time she got to the door. "Damn you, Shawn!" She shouted out the door, laughing as she watched Shawn lean out the window and wave at her. She still couldn't believe that he had conned her into going out Monday. "What the hell could he want to go do that he couldn't just come out and ask?" She thought as she made her way back to the kitchen to get the Chinese food that they had left for her, smiling as she noticed that they had brought her favorites, Kung Pao Chicken and Egg Drop Soup. They must have talked to Jason, she thought as she picked up her plate and sat down. Jenna almost dropped her plate as she looked down at the table. There where her plate had sat, now sat a plane ticket to Florida and a pass to RAW. She carefully sat down her plate, again and picked up the plane ticket suspiciously, holding it as though she expected it to bite her at any moment. The ticket was a round trip ticket for Miami, set to leave Texas on Sunday night and Return on Wednesday. She sat down heavily as she read the note that was attached to the ticket, "I hope you'll make it. It will mean a lot to me as well as your sons.-Shawn". She smiled softly, knowing that there was no way she could back out now. She began to eat her food, all the while wondering what Shawn meant in the note when he said that it would mean a lot to her sons. She finally remembered that the boys were going with Rebecca and Steve to see Wrestlemania in Miami on Sunday, so she figured he just meant that her sons would be there and wanted to see her. She was excited at the thought of finally seeing Jason and Carlin again. Hopefully she could get Carlin to talk to her again.

Jenna finished her dinner and cleared the dishes, then began to get the house cleaned and straightened up since she would be leaving in two days. After the house was cleaned to her approval, she then began to pack her clothes for her trip, knowing that if she didn't do it now while she was thinking about it, that she would wait until the last minute and have to rush to get it done. She began going through her closet trying to pick out a few outfits to wear, wishing that either Krista or Rebecca were there to help her. She was horrible with fashion. She had gotten about halfway through her closet when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, dread washing over her. Right in front of her was the Undertaker shirt that Jason had bought her the day she had met Mark. Jason had joked and told her, "That's as close as you'll get to the real thing" when he had bought it for her. She felt her knees buckle as she realized that there would be an almost definite possibility that she would see Mark while she was in Florida. She wasn't ready for this. Was she? She thought to herself. Steadying herself once again she took the shirt down from its hanger and placed it neatly in her bag. "That's it girl. You can do this." She said to herself and at that moment she had no doubt at all, that she could indeed do this. Just because she had made a mistake, it didn't mean that she couldn't have a good time. It also didn't mean that she had to stop being a fan of The Undertaker. She thought with a grin, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, she would always secretly root for him to win, no matter how hurt she may have been. With her strength finally coming back to her, she zipped her bag and placed it by her bedroom door and laid on her bed, ready for sleep and feeling content for the first time in weeks. She quickly sent a text to Shawn, Jason and Carlin, "I love you guys! I'll see y'all Sunday". With the text sent she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~~~~

Jenna's nervously fidgeted with her shirt as she sat in the front seat of Krista's car, stuck in traffic on the way to the airport. "Kris, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, what if Ma.." She was quickly cut off by her friend. "Jenna, sweetie, you can't hide forever. Your boys need you there." She hung my head and nodded, knowing I was being selfish, but she couldn't bring myself to face him. Especially after the way she had just taken off. Over the last several weeks she had done a lot of thinking and realized that she had more than likely over reacted and should have at least calmly accepted the rejection like a mature adult instead of storming off like a hormonal teenager. Just thinking about that night sent her emotions into a whirlwind of shame, arousal and regret. She hated the fact that she had so easily fell into his arms and allowed him to wound her so deeply. She could still remember the way he looked at her, his eyes swirling with hunger, the way he held her in tightly in his strong tattooed arms as if he never wanted to let her go. One solitary tear slid down her cheek and she made a silent vow to herself that it would be the last tear to fall from her eyes because of Mark Calaway. "You know what, Kris. You're right. I'm going to go, and I'm going to have a great time with my sons and my friends, and to hell with Mark fucking Calaway!" I said forcefully, a genuine smile gracing my face for the first time in almost a month.

As the plane landed in Miami she slowly stood and stretched. The flight had been nerve wrecking. She had always hated flying and then she ended up stuck between Chatty Cathy and Smelly Melvin the entire flight. Her nerves were officially on edge as she got off the plane and walked towards the baggage claim. As she bent over to pick up her bags she heard a low whistle behind her, "Damn, that's a sight for sore eyes." She heard a deep Texas drawl and a broad smile immediately found its way onto her face. "Steve! For a minute I was almost afraid Shawn had sent Mark to pick me up." She said with relief. Steve took her bags from her and led her out to his rental truck. "Nah, Honey. I wouldn't have let him do that. He wanted to though. He's determined that it was all a misunderstanding." She felt the sorrow prick at the back of my mind again at the thought of Mark and how much she missed him until she felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and looked into Steve's crystal blue eyes. "Now come on, Honey! No tears and sad faces on my watch. Let's go see those brats of yours. They've been waiting for ya." He said with a laugh as they both got into the truck and headed to the hotel where everyone was staying.

As they walked toward the front entrance of the hotel my stomach grumbled loudly causing a deep laugh to come from Steve. "Damn girl! How about I take your bags up to your room and you go get something to eat in the restaurant? I'll be down there in a little bit." She laughed with him and nodded, knowing that I was indeed overdue to eat. She hadn't eaten anything since the night before because my nerves were so high that she couldn't stomach to eat anything. She made my way to the restaurant trying not to look like the starstruck fan that she was at that moment as she passed several wrestlers that she had watched over the years. Finding an empty table she sat down looked over the menu, letting out a sigh of relief that she'd managed to avoid Mark or Michelle so far. She wasn't sure if her fragile nerves could handle seeing either of them. A shy young waitress came by to take her order and she smiled at her and ordered a chef salad and sweet tea, not wanting to eat anything too heavy. As the waitress walked away Jenna pulled out her phone and sent Shawn a text letting him know that she was down in the restaurant. She had just hit send when a voice right behind her froze her where she sat. "Jen?" She would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice that had haunted her dreams and memories for damn near a month. The voice that she could have gone her entire life without hearing again. Slowly she turned to meet dark green eyes, filled with what she almost thought was sadness, but then quickly dismissed it. "Hi Mark". She said softly before turning back to face away from him and focus on her phone, hoping he would take the hint and go away. She wasn't that lucky though. Even with her head lowered she could still see the large man pull out the chair next to her and sit down, scooting it close enough to her that their knees almost touched. "Darlin', Where ya been? Why'd ya take off like that?" She looked up into his eyes, seeing the hurt and confusion swimming in them and her temper flared. She quickly stood up and threw a twenty dollar bill onto the table, no longer hungry. She locked eyes with him, trying to convey all the hurt and anger she felt. "You know what Mark! You have no right to come to me acting like You were the victim. You know what? Kiss my ass, Mark Calaway!" She bit out as she slapped him hard in the face, pain radiation through her hand and up her arm as it connected with his cheek. Biting back her yelp of pain, she quickly grabbed my purse and made my way out of the restaurant and to the elevator, wanting nothing more than the silence of her hotel room.

Mark stood frozen in place, shocked at what had just happened. He expected her to be upset, hell he probably deserved it, but he had never expected her to react that way. His face burned from the intensity of the slap she'd given him, but it was nothing compared to the pain and guilt he felt in his heart. He had fallen hard for that tiny little hellraiser, and he wasn't going to give her up. Deciding he'd bide his time and let her cool off, he calmly walked outside to his motorcycle to go for a ride and think, his mind full of nothing but thoughts of Jenna and the look of pure heartbreak and outrage that she had given him. He didn't know how, but he was determined to make it up to her. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

**Authors Note-**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you that are still following this story and I want to sincerely apologize the neglect I've shown this. I've been having some personal struggles, but I'm back! I plan on updating this regularly if you'll just stick with me. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and support of this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~Chapter 10~~~~~~

Jenna laid in the bed in her hotel room fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She felt stupid for the way she reacted to seeing him, knowing that she should have kept her emotions under control. Her thoughts surrounded around why. Why didn't he want her? Why wasn't she good enough? And finally her mind settled on the most important question. Why did she even care? She decided she wasn't going to lay around and wallow in self pity anymore. She was going to live her life and enjoy every minute of it, whether Mark Calaway was in it or not. She slowly raised herself off of the bed and turned toward the door to go find Steve or Shawn to kill time until they all went out that night. That day was a big day around there, the day before Wrestlemania. Most of the guys were getting ready for the Fan Axxess later than day so Rebecca and her would probably be on their own until later that night when they were finished and all went out to relax before the bid day.

As she reached the door she heard a soft knock, "Jen? Please just talk to me". Mark's deep voice was a bare whisper, pain filling his every word. She slowly opened the door and looked up into his eyes, seeing the hurt and remorse apparent their deep green depths. Her eyes caught sight of the deep red mark on his cheek that was already starting to bruise and regret clinched deep inside of her. She gently reached out and took his hand in hers. "Come, on you big stiff. Let's get an ice pack on your cheek and then we'll talk." She said trying to smile at him as she led him into her room and shut the door behind them, feeling very uncomfortable at having him alone in her room. She wasn't sure if she could keep the need and want she still felt for him at bay. She walked him over to the edge of her bed and pushed him down to sit before she walked into the bathroom and gathered a washcloth and some ice from the mini bar and sat next to him, gently holding the ice to his injured cheek. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Mark. I don't know what came over me." She was surprised to hear his deep chuckle and feel his strong hand under her chin, lifting her face until their eyes met. "Darlin', you don't have to apologize. I know I hurt you honey, but you never let me explain. Are you ready to listen now?" His voice was soft as if speaking to a small kitten, afraid of scaring it away. She slowly nodded and waited, finally ready to listen to what he had to say, knowing she should have listened that night a month ago.

Mark smiled softly, wincing when pain radiated through his cheek. "Darlin', I know what you think happened that day, but you're wrong. I'd never have discarded you like that. I was being honest when I said I had a meeting with Vince. I never meant to hurt you." His heart tightened at the sorrow in her beautiful brown eyes, tears threatening to spill. "Mark, I'm so sorry. I just, I thought that you were trying to get rid of me, because let's face it. Why would you want me when you could have Michelle? " Jenna sighed softly as she laid her head against his strong shoulder basking in his warmth. Mark dropped the ice pack to the bed and turned to take the sweet fragile hearted woman into his arms, wrapping her in a warm hug. "Jen, look at me, Darlin'." He implored softly, smiling again as she quickly obeyed. "That's a good girl." He murmured before leaning in to capture her lips with his in a tender kiss. He kept the kiss brief and pulled back, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Jen, I want you to listen good. I'm not with Michelle. We've been over for a while now. Me and her and just friends now, alright?"

Jenna felt like the world's biggest fool after hearing his words. He was right, she should have listened to him at the very beginning and none of this would have happened. The tears she'd been fighting off finally fell down her cheeks as she realized because of her insecurities she may have ruined any chance she'd had with this man. "Mark, I'm so sorry." She managed to say before the tears increased and robbed her of her voice. Her shoulders shook slightly from the force of the emotion washing through her and she clung to him as if afraid he would disappear. She lifted her tear stained face to meet his gaze. "Mark, I really am sorry. If you'll let me I'd like us to try again. Please." She begged softly, her voice breaking with every word. She waited for what seemed like forever for his deep voice, but it never came. Just as worry started to embed itself in her mind she felt his arms tighten around her and his warm lips were on hers, coaxing her to open to him. She sighed softly into his kiss and willingly allowed him access to her mouth, their tongues meeting in a slow sensual dance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long hair and returned his kiss with all the passion she felt built up inside her for him. After several minutes they finally pulled apart, both gasping for breath and staring into each other's eyes. Mark looked at her, taking in her lust glazed eyes and her lips dark and plump from his kisses. His need for her grew and throbbed painfully inside his tight jeans. "Darlin', I need you somethin' fierce." He rasped as he slowly leaned her back onto the bed and slide over her, his arousal pressing firmly into her thigh. Jenna smiled and wiggled against him, chuckling softly as a deep growl rumbled from his throat. She used one arm to pull him closer to her, taking his bottom lip between hers and nibbling it gently as she slinked her other hand down between them to cup his growing manhood in her small hand. The feel of her warm hand on him through his clothes snapped his last bit of control and he quickly worked to rid her of her shirt, pulling it over her head and revealing her beautiful breasts encased in black and red lace. His mouth almost watered at the sight before him. He leaned down and placed soft kisses on the swells of her breasts as his hand went behind her to unfasten her bra and slide it off of her, fully exposing her to his hungry gaze. He took time giving each breast special attention, taking the rosy peaks into his warm mouth, licking and biting as his hand teased the other. Jenna felt a fire begin to build inside of her with such intensity that she thought she would burst into flames if he wasn't inside of her soon. "Mark, please" She begged as she began to undo his jeans and slipped her hand inside to grasp him. He bucked against her hand, burying his face in her neck. "God, Jen, I.." He was interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. "Mom! Mom, you in there?"

Mark growled and rolled off of Jen, pulling a pillow over his face and trying to calm his raging arousal. "Damnit, Jen! You're kids have lousy fucking timing, girl!" He growled as she quickly worked to redress herself before going to the door and motioning for him to be quiet. She opened the door and smiled as Jason stood there looking worried and winded. "Jason, honey, what's wrong?" She said softy, reaching out to brush hair from his forehead. "Mom, I just thought I'd let you know that Mark and Michelle are here. I wanted you to stay clear of them. I don't want you hurt anymore." Jenna just laughed and smiled at her youngest son. "Sweetheart, I know Mark is here. What's all this about?" Jason looked down at the ground. He didn't want to have to tell his mother this. "Mom, I just saw them in the hallway. Here, I've got a picture." He said as he handed her his phone and there on the screen was Michelle wrapped in a pair of very muscular tattooed arms. The man in the photo had his bandana clad head buried in Michelle's neck, obscuring his face. Jenna's heart fell when she saw the photo. "Jason, when was this taken?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't Mark in the photo. Praying that there was some other explanation to it. Jason frowned in confusion, "I don't know what it matters, Mom, but it was taken about 5 minutes ago." Jenna broke out into laughter and laughed even harder as Jason looked at her like she was crazy. She just stepped back and let Jason in to the sight of Mark laying on her bed, a grumpy look still on his face. "Son, you are lucky I like ya. Otherwise I'd be throwin' ya out that door and gettin' back to what I was in the middle of." Mark said with a wink to Jen, both of them laughing as Jason's jaw dropped to the floor and the dropped down into the chair in the corner of the room.


End file.
